


Staring

by AntivanCrowe



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanCrowe/pseuds/AntivanCrowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they would just stare at each-other hoping and wishing one would say something.<br/>Sorey/Mikleo drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring

There were times when Sorey caught himself staring. It wasn’t like he meant to stare at water seraph. Sometimes, when the sun shone on Mikleo’s hair it was like he was the prettiest person in the world. The light glittered on his white hair and the circlet he always wore didn’t help things. 

Sometimes, Rose caught him staring. Whenever she saw she grinned manically at him and kept nudging him. He knew it would never end. This squire loved to tease about things like this and Sorey blushed twenty times more as she continued to prod him. Sorey thanked his own dumb luck that Edna never caught him looking at the beautiful man.

\--  
There were times when Mikleo couldn’t keep his eyes off of Sorey. The Shepard was a naïve human that he couldn’t just keep his eyes off. Those soft brown locks looked enticing. He wanted the thread his hands through Sorey’s hair and just relax.   
Mikleo would keep staring forever and then realize it. He would slightly blush and then shake his head. 

When Sorey lay sleeping there were times all he could do was look at him. He hoped none of the other seraphs noticed. Especially Edna. Oh god, that would be horror. Edna would be relentless about him just staring at their Shepard.   
Their Shepard. That’s what he was to most of them. Of course, he was a friend. Of course, it wasn’t just a professional relationship. Yet, Mikleo knew Sorey long before he became the Shepard. Sorey meant the world to him. Yet, he knew that Sorey could never see a seraph that way. 

\--  
Lailah was watchful of everyone. She knew it all. Sorey and Mikleo constantly stared at eachother when they thought no one was looking. It bright glee to her soul. Those two were such dorks that they never noticed what they did with eachother. She just wanted to lock them into a tiny room and see if they’d do anything. 

Though, those ruin geeks would probably just talk about this and that. 

‘Mikleo what era do you think this is from?’ 

‘Obvious blah era, Sorey.’

Ooh! She just wanted to see them confess to eachother and they would stop this constant staring.

“OW!” Sorey cried off in the distance as he walked into a sign.

Lailah sighed. He definitely needed to confess.


End file.
